Light therapy involves irradiating tissues with light. Light can stimulate a variety of biological activities in cells and tissues that are compromised in function. Light therapy treatment is typically administered by a physician or therapist who directs light from a hand-held light emitting device at an affected area. Light emitting devices can be difficult to position consistently over the affected area. Sometimes a tattoo is used to identify the affected area. However, even with a tattoo or other reference mark it is difficult to consistently deliver light therapy treatments to an affected area.
Light therapy typically involves repeated treatments over at least several days. Thus, patients undergoing light therapy may be required to make multiple visits to a practitioner's office or clinic in order to complete a therapy regimen. Such repeated visits may be time consuming and/or expensive.
LEDs and other light sources suitable for generating light for light therapy can get hot when they operate. Such light sources can be inefficient at higher temperatures. Hot apparatus can also be uncomfortable or even dangerous to patients.
The inventor has identified a need or desire for light therapy apparatus which can deliver consistent treatments, particularly to tissues in the dental and maxillofacial areas. There is a particular need or desire for such apparatus that is sufficiently cost-effective and foolproof to be used at home by patients. There is also a need for such apparatus that can be operated without exposing a patient to high temperature surfaces.